Their sad goodbye, but happy reunion
by The Autumn Alchemist
Summary: This is based off a song: Someday by Nickelback. Its sad but pretty good. NO FLAMES! I had a hell of a time typing this because I kept crying! So cut me some slack. Complete


Their Sad Goodbye

Edward Elric stood next to the window as Winry came in with a newspaper. They had finally confessed their love for each other and moved in a single apartment with Al. She read the front and burst into tears. Ed looked at her as she threw it on the table, spilling a glass of milk onto the floor.

How the hell do you wind up like this? Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed. And try to turn the table.

She ran to his dresser and pulled out one of his shirts and cried into it. Ed looked at her but didn't say anything. She pulled out a suitcase from her bed and packed some clothes for reasons unknown. Ed thought she was leaving him and Al tried to talk to her but she didn't answer. "What's wrong? What'd we do Win?" he asked, almost begging for an answer.

I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase. Lately there's been to much of this. But don't think its to late. Nothings wrong, just as long as you know that someday I will, Someday, somehow. I'm gonna make it alright but not right now.

Ed sat down in a chair and sighed a heavy sigh. Winry was still packing all the while, crying her eyes out.

I know you're wondering when. You're the only one who knows that, Someday, somehow, I'm gonna make it alright but not right now. I know your wondering when.

Winry closed her black suitcase with white edges and strode over to the table, stepping in the spilt milk. She glanced at the paper as she grabbed car keys and cried again. She began walking, making a trail of footprints and grabbed a jean jacket and closed the door. Ed stood up and stepped into the puddle. He ran out the door, and gabbed his red jacket and followed her, calling her name. For some reason, he made not footprints.

Well I hoped that since we're here anyway, we can end up saying things we've always needed to say, so we can end up stringing.

Winry got in a car her grandmother got her before she died and got in. Ed ran to the front and called to her but she didn't answer back. She just cried before turning on the engine and waited for it to warm up. Ed went to the side of the car and banged on the window, pleading for her to open up. She couldn't hear him. "No! Don't go! Please!" he begged her but she was crying her eyes out. She drove off with him chasing the car.

Now the story's played out like this, just like, a paperback novel. Lets rewrite an ending that fits. Instead of a Hollywood horror. Nothings wrong, just as long as you know that someday I will, Someday, somehow. I'm gonna make it alright but not write now. I know you're wondering when. You're the only one who know that. Someday, somehow, I'm gonna make it alright but not right now. I know you're wondering when. 

She adjusted her mirror to see no one behind her, Ed was right behind the car, and kept driving through Central. Ed kept following, his adreanalin (sp?) going at full speed. She kept crying but paid attention to the road. "No! What are you doing? Please don't leave us! (I'm trying hard not to cry while making this so, give me a break.) She made a turn and so did he. Ed stopped for air and threw his hands up and ran after her again. No one noticed him as he ran after her, like he wasn't there at all. No one heard him yelling at Winry to stop.

How the hell do you wind up like this? Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed, and try to turn the tables.

Winry didn't notice the light turn yellow as she kept driving. A huge truck came by and crashed into her car, killing her. Ed stopped in his tracks, eyes wide and tears threating to pour out. He walked close to the car and hoped this was a dream.

Now the story's played out like this. Just like, a paperback novel. Lets rewrite an ending that fits. Nothings wrong, just as long as you know that someday I will. Someday, somehow. I'm gonna make it alright but not right now. I know you're wondering when. You're the only on who knows that.

Tears fell out of Ed's eyes as he watched the scene play infront of him. Everyone nearby ran over to the car and found her dead. Suddenly, Ed saw Winry walk out, almost transpartent, and come up to him and hug him. She gave him a kiss and they stood there, just hugging. Al, who had been shopping and was coming back saw the accident.If he could cry, he would be crying that moment. He looked a saw what looked like Ed and Winry, just standing there, hugging onto eachother for dear life. He smiled sadly as he looked at them slowly disappear.

Someday, somehow. I'm gonna make it alright but not right now. I know your wondering when. You're the only one who knows that. I know you're wondering when. You're the only one who knows that. I know you're wondering when...

Ed and Winry let go and began to fade. Al looked over at a newspaper thing (I don't know what it's called) and saw the front page. It read:

Teenage Boy Killed In A Bridge Accident. It showed a picture of Ed on the front, wearing the same shirt Winry was crying into. He went over to the car and saw Winry clinging onto a shirt. "This musta been Ed's if she's holding onto it like that." he thought. He bowed his head and his soul mourned for this brother and best friend's deaths. Ed and Winry looked at Al and cried. "I wish life didn't have be like this. I hope Al can cope with this." He was trying to be strong but he failed misirably. Winry cupped her hands on each side of his face and looked into his eyes. "I believe Al would have been happy for us either way." she said as she too cried. They saw the gate before them and stepped through, never to return.

-----------------------

**I KNOW! ITS SAD AND I DIDN'T WANT TO MAKE THIS BUT IT WAS JUST STUCK IN MY HEAD! I'm sorry but, no flames. **


End file.
